On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: ...l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. Cette citation avait pris tous son sens quand Luffy est entré dans la vie de Law. Parce que même après 15 ans, leur amour est toujours aussi fort.


Comment décrire Monkey D. Luffy… ?  
Il avait le teint brun, mais assez uni ; le front élevé et d'une raisonnable grandeur ; les yeux noirs, grands et ronds, et les sourcils noirs et épais, mais bien tournés. Il serait fort empêché de dire de quelle sorte, il avait le nez fait, car il n'est ni camus, ni aquilin, ni gros, ni pointu, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il est plutôt grand que petit, et qu'il descend un peu trop bas. Il avait la bouche fine et les lèvres assez rouges d'ordinaire, et ni bien ni mal taillée. Il avait les dents blanches et passablement bien rangées. On lui avait dit autrefois qu'il avait un peu trop de mentons : il se regardait de temps en temps dans le miroir pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et il ne sait pas trop bien qu'en juger. Pour le tour du visage, il l'avait carré ou en ovale ; lequel des deux, il serait fort difficile de le dire. Il les cheveux noirs, naturellement lisses, et avec cela épais et assez courts. Il avait également une cicatrice avec deux points de suture sous son œil gauche. Malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air un peu maigre sous sa chemise, il a un physique étonnamment bien bâti.  
Il était déterminé, tenace, sociable, doux et aimable.  
Ce sont sûrement ces petits détails qui ont fait que sont mari soit tombé amoureux de lui.  
Leur rencontre avait été… Assez amusante, pour ne pas dire hilarante.

 _Luffy travaillait dans un petit café, au coin de sa rue, pour payer son appartement, il ne devait pas avoir plus dix-neuf ans.  
Durant une nuit de semaine, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients à part les étudiants occasionnels qui venaient pour utiliser leur Wi-Fi gratuit, comme ce soir-là. Et puisqu'ils étaient ouverts jusqu'à minuit, la plupart des nuits, c'était l'endroit idéal pour les étudiants, pour venir et travailler sur leurs devoirs à la dernière minute, sur leurs projets, et autres. Malheureusement pour lui, il était généralement coincé avec la fermeture, encore les soirs de week-end, il y avait un minimum de monde, ces nuits-là passaient vite. Mais les nuits de semaine ? Pas tellement. Alors ces soirs-là, Luffy surfait sur le net avec son iPhone._

 _Le tintement de la porte s'ouvrant avait tiré l'attention de Luffy loin de son téléphone. Il salua vaguement le client d'un « Bienvenu au ShinSekai Café » sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone._

 _Il y avait beaucoup de choses en quoi Monkey D. Luffy ne croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas au fait de se réveiller avant 11:00. Il ne croyait pas en la chance. Il ne croyait pas en l'échec (ne parlons pas de l'examen de math qu'il avait le lendemain). Il ne croyait pas en la romance, ou au coup de foudre, ou se faire tourner la tête._

 _Mais quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage indifférent du client qui venait de rentrer, il mit de coté toutes ses non-croyances. D'accord, peut-être pas toutes. Juste la partie "coup de foudre". Parce que Luffy commençait à croire. Peu importait combien ça sonnait cliché. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'inclinaison de ses yeux. Quelque chose à propos de l'obliquité des coins de sa bouche qui le rendait spécial.  
Ce n'était plus un secret pour quiconque le connaissant, qu'il était gay. Vraiment, tellement, tellement gay. Et son petit cœur homosexuel papillonna à la vue de l'homme. Il se souvint qu'il était le seul à travailler tandis que l'homme s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar, posant sur ce dernier un sac à bandoulière en cuir noir. Le cœur de Luffy cogna bruyamment dans sa cage thoracique.  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Cet homme n'avait strictement rien fait. Vraiment. Il était juste entré, il avait juste marché, et il s'était juste assis à l'un des tabourets prêts du comptoir et il avait juste lancé un vague « bonjour ».  
Luffy avait soufflé un bon coup et s'était lentement avancé vers le client fraîchement arrivé. Ils avaient échangé quelques formules de politesses, le client avait passé sa commande, et Luffy était allé la préparer. Il posa la commande devant le client qui l'avait regardé quelque secondes, avant de répondre par un « merci, » son regard s'était attardé sur le badge du serveur « Luffy » le dit Luffy avait tellement rougi, à l'entente de son prénom, qu'il pouvait concurrencer une tomate. Heureusement, le client ne l'avait pas remarqué, observant avec une certaine admiration, la feuille qu'avait dessinée Luffy avec le lait. Ils avaient un peu, bon d'accord, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Et une sorte d'affection devait, sûrement, s'être formé. Lorsque de nouveaux clients venaient commander, il délaissait momentanément l'homme en face de lui pour préparer leur café, mais revenait toujours vers lui, l'observant du coin de l'œil se concentrer, sur ce qui était probablement un document urgent à rendre à son patron tyrannique, alors que lui traînait encore et toujours sur internet._

 _Il avait vu le client attraper sa tasse, la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres, et boire une gorgée de son latte. Et, évidemment, comme Luffy l'avait prédit, une moustache de mousse fut laissée derrière.  
Ne se contrôlant pas, il avait éclaté de rire. Lorsque le client en face de lui, lui avait posé la question, il avait simplement répondu « pour rien… m'sieur » en tentant vainement de contrôler sont rire. « Law, » sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, alors il avait penché sa tête d'un côté dévisageant ce client si spécial en face de lui, « Mon nom morveux. »  
Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre alors il avait juste sourit, et il y eut une lueur dans ces yeux gris, un regard qui fit brûler l'estomac de Luffy, mais s'envola dans un rire quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa moustache de latte de son client. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils en voyant le gamin rire encore une fois, « bordel, tu vas me dire ce qu- » son regard se posa sur l'écran verrouillé de son ordinateur et rapidement il avait arraché une serviette du distributeur « petit merdeux » avait-il grogné._

Oui, le moins qu'on en puisse dire, c'est qu'il y avait eu de l'ambiance ce soir-là.

Après ça, Law, revenait tous les jours, toujours tard le soir.  
Ils avaient toujours des conversations assez marrantes ?  
Prenons un exemple au hasard. À l'époque, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore tout à fait, et Law aimait bien l'ennuyer en ignorant ses questions. Luffy cherchait à connaître son travail.

 _« D'accord alors je vais essayer deviner. Vous me direz si je me trompe ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Journaliste ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Écrivain ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Professeur ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Comptable ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Agent secret ? »_

 _« ..._ _»_

 _« Quoi ? Ce serait possible ! »_

C'était ce genre de petites choses qui avait fait que Luffy était tombé sous le charme, parce que Law était beau, indéniablement beau, mais il était aussi intelligent, mystérieux, et même après toutes ces années passées à vivre ensemble, Luffy apprenait chaque jour de nouvelle chose sur mon mari. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait appris (non sans surprise) que Law savait extrêmement bien danser.

Et aujourd'hui, comme chaque jour, depuis maintenant quinze ans, Luffy se réveilla collé à son mari dans des draps rouge, changé depuis peu. Il sourit en voyant son époux marmonner un quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « je t'aime Lu' ». Luffy embrassa son front et se colla encore plus contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin ensemble, quinze ans de mariage, c'est long…

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Quoi, et moi ? » Comme si Luffy allait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Si Law ne va pas lui dire quelque chose d'aussi futile que son métier, il ne va pas donner à Law le moindre détail de sa vie._

 _« Je suppose que tu vas à l'université. »_

 _« Oui. Université One Piece. » Merde. **'gné, fais genre le mystérieux'** , c'était réussit, bravo._

 _« Ah. J'y suis allé une fois. »_

 _« Ah ouais, il y a genre cinquante ans ? »_

 _Il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique réponse ; un regard. Un regard qui disait quelque chose de glauque et ça sonnait comme : je-vais-te-tuer-lentement._

 _Luffy sentait comme un sentiment de déjà vu.  
Il leva les mains dans un geste de paix._

Il sourit une nouvelle fois en regardant son alliance et en se remémorant ce jour, où, ils s'étaient dits « oui ».

 _ **Jeu terminé  
Score : 65  
Meilleur : 66**_ _  
Finir ce jeu. Ne pas détacher ses yeux de cet stupide oiseau. Ne pas détacher ses yeux de ses stupides petites ailes et son stupide petit bec et les stupides les tuyaux verts et le stupide ciel bleu qui était parfois un ciel de nuit et ne pas détacher ses yeux chaque petite étoile en arrière-plan. Ne pas détacher ses yeux de chaque partie de ce poulet de merde qui lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu, encore. Ne pas détacher ses yeux de ce jeu et du fait que le concept de celui-ci était simple, mais la pratique n'était pas tous aussi simple. Ne pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran sous peine de perdre une nouvelle partie.  
Comment quelque chose de si simple peut être si dur ? Ça n'a pas de sens._

 _«Donne-moi ton téléphone, Luffy. »_

 _Il avait levé la tête, toute volonté meurtre disparut laissant place à de la confusion._

 _« Hein ? »_

 _« On dirait que tu vas casser ton téléphone. » Luffy continuait de presser ledit téléphone quand Law tendit une main, son visage affichant un air neutre. « Je te le rendrais, plus tard. »_

 _« Encore une fois. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Mais- »_

 _« Tu te rends compte qu'on va se marier dans trente minutes et que tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Tu n'auras pas ton téléphone tant qu'on ne sera pas mariés, Luffy »_

 _Oui, leur mariage. Bon, Luffy avait accepter, et il avait été tellement heureux qu'il en avait pleuré, mais la toute de suite, il voulait juste finir ce putain de jeu._  
 _Finalement, il avait soupiré en partant chercher son costume sous les ricanements de Law._

Quinze ans que ça s'est passés, quinze ans qu'ils sont mariés, et pourtant bientôt dix-sept ans qu'ils se connaissent. Leur vie n'était pas toujours jolie, jolie, mais elle était parfaite. Par ce que oui, malgré les disputes, malgré tous leurs problèmes, c'était parfait. Et puis, que serait un couple sans dispute ? Ils s'aiment et c'est évident, alors même si ce n'est pas toujours rose bonbon, pour rien au monde, ils ne se sépareraient.

Luffy ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur quand il entremêla ses jambes à celles de son mari. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait.

Après quelques minutes il senti le corps à côté de lui s'animer, alors il décida de garder les yeux fermés juste pour voir.

Il entendit Law bailler, et sentit le bras de son mari bras se poser sur sa hanche « Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, on se connaît depuis dix sept ans, et on est mariés depuis quinze ans, je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir, alors lève toi et viens te laver. »

Luffy grogna et ouvrit les yeux en se redressant « enfoiré » avait-il murmuré, « pardon ? » sourit Law.

Comme toujours ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains en se donnant des coups d'épaules et en se bousculant pour savoir qui se doucherait en premier. Et comme toujours, les choses dérapaient.

Une fois entrés dans la salle de bains, Law plaqua Luffy contre la porte et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis plus les minutes passaient plus ils étaient excités, alors plus ils s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Luffy ne résista pas, et posa une main fébrile dans le creux de son dos avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à rencontrer la bande élastique de son short de sport.

Il ne portait rien en dessous.

Luffy perdit son souffle et retira sa main, le laissant poursuivre comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un meneur à la fois. Law releva lentement le bas du t-shirt de Luffy qui lui servait de pyjama, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remonté à son abdomen. Il l'embrassa autour du nombril, puis continua jusqu'à atteindre la dernière bande de peau disponible, et ce n'est que là qu'il continua de lever son t-shirt. Ses paumes chaudes se glissèrent en dessous et montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, et l'espace d'une seconde, ferma les yeux. Luffy continua de l'embrasser, et tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse de manière folle et désordonnée, il embrassa sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres, et termina sa course sur les lèvres de son mari. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec délicatesse, mais lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent pour la seconde fois, tout s'enchaîna affreusement vite. Ses paumes chaudes se glissèrent en dessous et montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, et l'espace d'une seconde, ferma les yeux.

Leur position faisait de Luffy le plus grand d'entre eux, et ils ne purent s'embrasser que parce qu'il baissait la tête et courbait le dos. Law, quant à lui, était trop conscient que quelque chose pressait contre son abdomen, et consciemment ou non, ses hanches poussèrent vers l'avant ; la friction qui s'ensuivit les secoua avec surprise. Luffy brisa le baiser avec violence et jeta sa tête en arrière dans un souffle inexistant, tandis que Law ferma les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte pour retenir tout ce qui menaçait d'en sortir.

Ses yeux brûlaient de désir et son visage était rouge, sa peau brûlante, il aurait pu être fiévreux. Law le fixa, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il s'énervait contre lui-même d'être aussi faible face à un gamin comme lui.

Quand enfin, il effleura involontairement la chose qu'il cherchait, non seulement, il se crispa sous la surprise, mais Law frissonna au-dessus de lui.

Une fois tous leurs vêtements au sol, après d'innombrables caresses, baisés, soupirs, gémissements, la main de Luffy s'insinua discrètement entre leurs deux corps, glissant péniblement le long de sa peau couverte de sueur comme si chaque geste était un obstacle au septième ciel. Quand enfin, il effleura involontairement la chose qu'il cherchait, non seulement, il se crispa sous la surprise, mais Law frissonna au-dessus de lui.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à la sensation qu'était le fait de le tenir dans le creux de sa paume, si chaud et solide, presque familier, et le conduisit laborieusement un peu plus bas, heurtant ici et là son propre corps, ne faisant que les rendre plus fébriles l'un comme l'autre. Quand finalement, il trouva l'entrée, timide et se contractant, sa poitrine laissa place à un souffle d'excitation. Law colla sa tête contre la sienne, leurs joues brûlantes se collant l'une à l'autre dans un ultime geste d'impatience.

« Merde » souffla Law contre l'oreiller quand il sentit Luffy le guider contre sa peau, attendant le moment favorable pour le pousser plus loin — et Luffy retint son souffle quand il sentit Law vibrer dans sa main. « Oh, Merde… »

« C'est bon » Luffy répondit distraitement, les paupières closes et les lèvres étirer en un sourire innocent.

Sa main libre chercha à tâtons ce que Law gardait dans le tiroir sous le lavabo, sous prétexte qu'il fallait être préparé, et lorsqu'il parvint en vain à ouvrir le tiroir malgré les nombreuses tentatives, il en sortit une petite bouteille froide, dont il ne daigna même pas vérifier le nom. Il ne ferma pas le tiroir, et il ouvrit le bouchon d'une main, et il entendit Law rire contre lui.

Sa main tremblait d'impatience, et il ne remarqua pas la main de Law lui ôter la bouteille en pastique des doigts. Il ordonna à Luffy de garder sa paume grande ouverte, et il pressa négligemment, le liquide transparent rencontrant sa main avec douceur. C'était moins doux que du shampoing, mais plus plaisant que de la gelée, et c'était quelque chose de particulier.

Devinant ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, tandis que Law ferma à l'aveugle le bouchon et jeta la bouteille quelque part autour d'eux, il glissa sa main où la seconde était restée sagement, son membre dans sa main, contre laquelle Law pouvait difficilement se retenir de créer une certaine forme de friction satisfaisante. Law soupira, et après qu'il ne se soit figé, Luffy le lâcha pour l'empoigner de son autre main, le faisant soupirer, un peu plus fort. Le contact avec sa main et le lubrifiant froid était quelque chose de péniblement plaisant, et il s'interdit de bouger tandis que Luffy l'appliqua sur toute sa longueur, avec précaution, comme l'on manipulerait quelque chose qui risque de se briser.

Luffy le lâcha, s'essuya négligemment sur les serviettes posées au bord de la baignoire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant et d'intime à le tenir entre ses doigts, comme une marque de confiance, quelque chose qu'il était le seul à posséder. Il réalisa que c'était, autant que ses yeux, une partie de son corps, et ce corps, il le connaissait par cœur. La pensée fit naître une vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre, et instinctivement, il donna un coup de reins dans le vide, cherchant à l'aveugle la moindre friction possible.

Le mouvement le fit bouger, et d'un coup, Law le pénétra, brusquement puis doucement, comme une descente progressive dont l'intensité chute.

Tout autour de lui, Luffy se contractait sans vraiment le vouloir, et il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation. Law serra les dents, ferma les paupières, puis ce fut à Luffy d'apporter une main à son visage, et, à bout de souffle, lui demanda s'il en avait déjà rêvé.

Sa voix était taquine, joueuse, même si difficile, et Law se mit à sourire ; un sourire aveuglant dont les coins lui provoquaient toujours un léger pincement à la poitrine. Le voir si sincèrement heureux était comme s'oublier un instant.

Law se baissa contre lui, et la friction qu'il provoqua entre leurs deux corps envoya la main libre de Luffy sur sa fesse gauche, là où avait un peu plus tôt reposé, et il agrippa la chair aussi fort qu'il put. La douleur était inexistante chez Law, c'était plutôt stimulant, en réalité ; quant à Luffy, il avait besoin autant de s'occuper l'esprit pour oublier la secondaire mais vive douleur autant que pour contenir le plaisir que la friction créait. Était-ce seulement possible de se sentir aussi bien ?

Law s'enfonça un peu plus, avec patience et prudence, veillant à ne pas céder à la tentation d'y aller d'un coup brusque. Cette tentation-là était faite pour les solitaires, mais il n'était plus seul, et il était hors de question de se montrer égoïste.

Quand Luffy agrippa sa fesse à nouveau, il sut qu'il pouvait y aller davantage, et cette fois-ci, bien qu'y allant doucement, il ne s'arrêta pas. Luffy eut le souffle coupé, mais la douleur s'estompait doucement. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que la sensation incroyable laissée là, qui lui fit réaliser à quel point Law était énorme ainsi, plongé en lui, imposant et agréable. Sa taille était normale, enviée peut-être même, mais l'avoir ainsi en lui était quelque chose de radicalement différent.

Law s'arrêta, et il sut qu'ils arrivaient au bout. Ce n'était plus qu'une ligne droite désormais.

Prudemment, Law se retira légèrement, puis revint, et Luffy attendit, guettant le moindre signe de douleur pour froncer les sourcils et retenir son souffle. Mais il n'en fut rien, et bientôt, les vagues de plaisirs revinrent dans son bas-ventre.

Merde, c'était bon.

Le second va-et-vient fut le premier d'une longue série, progressivement rapides et insistants, avec plus de force, plus d'assurance, et tous deux s'habituèrent à la situation aussi naturellement que possible, Luffy fermant les yeux avec excitation en songeant qu'il y aurait d'autres fois, qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup, parce que même si un jour à cause du travail ou de quelconques merdes, il devait s'en aller, Law le suivrait.

Et il y en aurait encore, du sexe, du sexe dans le salon, du sexe dans la chambre, du sexe dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bains, dans celle d'Ace, contre le meuble de l'entrée, voire même dans le couloir de son immeuble, et même dans l'escalier, si ambition, il y avait. Il y avait du temps, des occasions, des opportunités.

« Putain, Law ! » Grogna-t-il les dents serrées quand Law trouva un rythme ambitieux, plutôt rapide et déterminé, dont l'intensité menait inexorablement à la délivrance. « Merde… »

Pour toute réponse, il embrassa son épaule, et une main se balada dans les cheveux de Law. C'était un dialogue continu, une conversation sans aucune question, composée seulement de réponses. De remerciements, de témoignages, d'encouragements. Des petits mots échappés, ici et là, qui prouvaient bien que c'était un moment dont ils se souviendraient. Et s'ils l'oubliaient, alors tant pis — l'important était d'arriver au bout dans l'immédiat.

Law donna un brusque coup de reins, et Luffy, le souffle projeté hors de ses poumons, agrippa ses épaules dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes qui n'avait plus aucun sens.

Ce qui les rapprocha de la fin pour de bon fut la soudaine participation de Luffy, qui, au lieu d'attendre et de recevoir, alla à sa rencontre à mi-chemin, provoquant plus de friction.

Les va-et-vient se firent plus pressants, et accueillis plus bruyamment d'un côté comme de l'autre, pour finalement entrer dans la phase scandaleusement brève qui indiquait la fin. Ils le surent instantanément, par la façon dont leurs respirations se brisèrent, se firent irrégulières et capricieuses, leurs poitrines paniquant sous le poids d'une excitation anormale.

Luffy jouit le premier, Law l'y aidant en augmentant l'intensité des coups de reins à chaque fois. Le coup fatal était subtil, déterminé, Luffy cambra le dos dans un frisson qui s'étendit sur tout son corps avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un spasme. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable, de puissant, une sensation addictive qu'on redemande sans trop le vouloir ; et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes durant lesquelles sa gorge se déchira de gémissements bruyants et désespérés, sa voix s'apaisa d'elle-même, satisfaite et calmée, tandis que la contraction finale de Luffy agit comme un effet papillon.

Bientôt, ce fut Law, grognant avec force comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'une chose plus forte que lui, agrippant les doigts de Luffy avec ses doigts crispés dont les jointures viraient blanches ; et Luffy poussa un long soupir quand la respiration de Law se bloqua distinctement, et que quelque chose de chaud et familier vint éclater en lui.

Les lèvres de Law se posèrent doucement contre son épaule, s'y reposèrent, tranquilles, avant de l'embrasser en silence. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, et l'état d'âme post-orgasmique avait quelque chose d'extrêmement irréel. Quand Luffy posa une main douce dans son dos, Law répondit en tournant son visage vers le sien, blotti dans le creux de son cou comme il l'aurait fait à sa place.

Il aimait ce gamin. Il l'aimait autant qu'il fût censé ne pas le faire. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Et Dieu que c'était douloureux, parfois.

L'espace d'un instant Luffy se releva et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire en souriant, « on fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

« mmh, on pourrait aller au restaurant, on pourrait se promener, on pourrait faire un tas de choses, mais j'te propose de rester au lit en mangeant des conneries et en jouant au jeu vidéo, comme deux adolescents amoureux. »

Répondit Law en souriant tendrement, parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça faisait exactement quinze ans qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux, qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Ils se sont mariés, il y a quinze ans, jours pour jour, ils s'étaient dits oui. Et c'était le plus beau jour de leurs vie.

* * *

 **j'espère que cet OS vous à plut, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à la prochaine !**


End file.
